Airnaruto's gone and done it
by airnaruto45
Summary: I have gone and kidnapped some of my favorite characters and forced them to perform showtunes from broadway musicals, movies, and etc.
1. Sieze the Day

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Type: humor/ parody publish date: 1/18/08: update date: 1/18/08 Category: Cartoon X-overs

Summary: I kidnap my favorite TV characters and force them to perform show tunes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters that I've put in this story the songs are owned by their respected composers and movie companies and the characters by their respected creators.

Chapter 1: Seize the Day

Me: Okay I want all energetic boys up here for the opening number

Lee: Yes sir I will sing to best of youthful abilities as I can!

Me: ok just calm down Lee and get the stage please

Kiba: Yahoo boy this will be good

Me: Sorry Kiba, Akamaru has to stay off stage for this

Akamaru: whine

Opening song is seize the day from the Disney movie Newsies on stage: Naruto, Aang, Rock Lee, Kiba, Sokka, Luffy, Jaden, Jesse, Johnny, and Atticus

Lee: _Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day_

Lee and other boys on stage: _Now is the time to seize the day  
Send out the call and join the fray_

Lee: _Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united_

Lee and company_: Let us seize the day_

_Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
Raise up the torch and light the way  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day _

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one

Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one 

Me: Well done guys but Atticus could you please sing at the same pitch as the other guys?

Atticus: Why? I thought I did pretty well

Me: Try Telling Syrus that when you're singing if you can call it that shattered his glasses. So as a penalty you get a safe dropped on you

Atticus: What? (Safe lands on him splat)

Me: well I'm done with the first chapter of this read and review everyone


	2. Kyle's mom is a bitch

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Category: cartoon x-overs Publish date: 1/18/08 update date: 1/18/08

Chapter 2: Kyle's mom is a bitch

Me: Okay Kiba this your first solo understand?

Kiba: You bet I do!

Akamaru: arf!

Me: Oh and one more thing on this one you have to sing it about Chouji's mom.

Kiba & Chouji: WHAT?!

Me: Just do it.

Kiba: Alright.

Kyle's mom is bitch from South park: bigger, longer, and uncut

Kiba: Weeelllll,

Kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

On Monday she's a bitch  
On Tuesday she's a bitch  
On Wednesday thru Saturday she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
She's u super king kamehameha bitch

Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch, Kyle's Mom's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch.

Talk to kids around the world,  
It might go a little something like this...

[Sung in three different languages by other children

Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
She's a stupid bitch, Kyle's Mom's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch;

I really mean it,  
Kyle's Mom, she's a big fat, stinking bitch  
Big old fat fuckin' bitch, Kyle's Mommmmmmmmmmm  
Yeahhhhh, Chaaaaa!

(Chouji and his mother stand behind Kiba with real angry looks on their faces)

Kiba: What?

(Turns around)

Chouji and his mother: WE'RE NOT FAT! WE'RE JUST CHUBBY! CHUBBIES RULE! Expansion technique: Human Boulder

(Both roll over Kiba leaving him a bloody pulp)

Me: Oh My God they killed Kiba!

Kyle: You Bastards!

Me: I said Kiba not Kenny.

Kyle: Oh

Anyway that's chapter 2 of story remember read and review folks


	3. A whole new world

Chapter 3: A whole new world

Me: OK people Aang and Katara this is going to be your duet understand

Aang: Uh y-y-yeah sure.

Katara: I understand completely

Sokka: No way I'm letting you get away this Airnaruto

Me: Sorry Sokka, my story my rules otherwise talk to the cattle prod got it?

Sokka: How is that stick suppose to scare me?

Me: Like this.

(Electricity shoots through Sokka)

BZZZT!

Sokka: AAAAHHHH!

Me: Any other objections from you?

Sokka: No.

Me: good

A Whole new world form Disney's Aladdin

Aang: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide

Aang: I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

Aang: A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Katara: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Katara: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Katara: A whole new world

Aang: Don't you dare close your eyes

Katara: A hundred thousand things to see

Aang: Hold your breath- it gets better

Katara: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Aang: A whole new world

Katara: Every turn a surprise

Aang: With new horizons to pursue

Katara: Every moment red letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

Aang: A whole new world

Katara: A whole new world

Aang: That's where we'll be

Katara: That's where we'll be

Aang: A thrilling chase

Katara: A wonderous place

Both: For you and me.

Aang & Katara finish the song and share a kiss on the lips

Me: Sniffle Now that's what everyone aboard the Kataaang boat has been waiting for !

Aang: Kataang?

Me: That's basically Aang you and Katara as a romantic couple

Aang faints

Me: Oh well read and review everyone and remember the songs and the characters I picked out are not mine they are owned by their respected companies, creators, and composers


	4. A girl worth fighting for

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 4: Girl worth fighting for

Me: Okay I want three or four boys and one girl on stage please

Enter my guest for the chapter the leader of the fan fiction author fighters Darkmagicianmon or DM

DM: Hey Airnaruto what's up?

Me: Oh hey boss I didn't notice you coming in earlier

DM: It's alright, what song are you doing now?

Me: A girl worth fighting for from Mulan

Dm: Nice choice

Onstage: Rock Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, and Chazz

Boys: _For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle_

Kiba: _In our thundering herd  
we feel a lot like cattle_

Boys: _Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore_

Lee: _Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for_

Sakura: _Huh?_

Lee: _That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for_

I want her paler than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars

Kiba: _My girl will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars_

Chouji: _I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm_

Kiba: _Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer_

Lee: _And I'll bet the ladies love  
a man in armor_

All boys: _You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war_

Lee: _What do we want?_

All boys: _A girl worth fighting for_

Kiba: _My girl will think I have no faults_

Chouji: _That I'm a major find_

Sakura: _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?_

Boys: _Nah!_

Lee: _My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her_

Kiba: _He thinks he's such a lady killer_

Chazz: _I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other_

Kiba: _Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother_

All boys: _But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door_

Lee: _What do we want?_

All boys: _A girl worth fighting for_

Lee: _Wish that I had_

All boys: _A girl worth fighting for_

All boys: _A girl worth fighting_

Me: Well DM what do you think?

DM: Pretty good

DarthBen Valor shows up

DBV: Impressive, most impressive.

Me: Ben how did you get in?

DBV: DM left the door open am I late for the song?

Me: just missed it.

DBV: rats

Me: Well that's chapter 4 of this story remember read and review folks


	5. In the dark of night

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 5: In the dark of night

Me: Okay Sound four, Kabuto, and Roach bait (A/N: My nickname for Orochimaru)

You guys are up next to perform

Kabuto: Of course Airnaruto-san

Jirobo: Got it

Sakon: Yes sir

Tayuya: Whatever shortass

Kidomaru: My time to shine yes!

DM: Why are you having those guys perform next?

Me: I promised Zophus I would do it in order to make up for what I couldn't give him in what he requested in his review last chapter.

DBV: Zophus?

Me: Milordo-z 2.0

DBV: Where did you get Zophus from?

Me: On Zatch Bell Zophus is Milordo-Z's real name understand Ben

DBV: I think so

Me: Good

DM: So what song are these screwballs going to sing?

Me: I chose In the dark of the night from Anastasia

DM & DBV: OOOOOH that fits well.

Orochimaru: _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!_

_I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Anya, beware,  
Rasputin's awake!_

Kabuto & Sound four: I_n the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..._

Orochimaru: _Revenge will be sweet_

Orochimaru & Henchmen: _When the curse is complete_

All: _In the dark of the night_

Orochimaru: _She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!_

Kabuto & Sound four: _In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

Orochimaru: _Terror's the least I can do!_

Kabuto & sound four: _In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!_

Orochimaru: _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

All: In the dark of the night

Orochimaru: _She'll be through!_

Kabuto & Sound four: _In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!_

Orochimaru: _My dear, here's a sign –_

All: _It's the end of the line!_

All: _In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

Orochimaru: _Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster_

All: _In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

Orochimaru: _She'll be mine!_

Me: Very well done everyone

Orochimaru: Thank you now I'm going to give you my curse mark

(tries to but fails)

Orochimaru: why didn't it work?

Me: simple answer really

DM: Yeah you mess with one author

DBV: You mess with us all.

Orochimaru: curses!

Me: Well evil sound ninja and milordo-z 2.0 I hope that's enough evil for you and remember everyone read & review


	6. Dreams to Dream

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 6: Dreams to Dream

DM: So Airnaruto who do you have listed to sing next and what's the song?

DBV: That's something I want to know as well dude.

No Limit 5 and E-witch arrive

NL: So do we.

Me: No limit E-witch what are you guys doing here?

NL: DM invited us think of it as us welcoming you to our ranks.

Me: Thanks guys.

DM: You still didn't answer my question.

Me: Well I chose Hinata to sing next.

NL: What is she going to sing?

Me: I chose dreams to dream from An American tail: Fievel goes west. It goes with her pretty well especially with the little surprise I added during the song.

DBV: What's the surprise?

DM: Ben if he told us then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Me: You'll see Ben

Me: Ready Hinata?

Hinata: y-yes I'm ready

Me: Ok Hinata go ahead and sing

Hinata: _I lose my way_

_No one cares_

_The words I say_

_No one hears_

_My life it seems_

_Is a world of dreams_

_Deep in the night_

_You'll find me_

_Dream and you might_

_Behind me stay_

_If you will stay_

_We'll dream the night away_

_Dreams to dream_

_In the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong_

_I can still make it right_

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams_

_Until they come true_

_There is a star_

_Waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us_

_When we close our eyes_

(On close our eyes Naruto appears on the stage and begins ballroom dancing with Hinata who still has her eyes closed)

_Come with me_

_You will see what I mean_

_There's a world inside_

_No one else ever sees_

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

_Your dreams will come true_

_Don't let go _

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream_

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me_

_They always come true_

_Inside you and me_

They always come true

Upon finishing the song Hinata opens her eyes to see that she and Naruto are close together and were dancing for about half the song she then blushed while Naruto has his trademark grin on his face)

Hinata: N-n-Naruto I didn't know you and I were dancing in this song as well

Naruto: It's alright Hinata I always wanted you to know that you're a great dancer and singer.

Hinata: I am?

Naruto: yep

Hinata: Thank you Naruto and there is something I wanted to tell you for years

Naruto: what is it Hinata tell mmmph

(Naruto gets cut off as Hinata pulls him into kiss which Hinata had always wanted to do for years)

(They break the kiss)

Naruto: So what was that you were going to tell me Hinata?

Hinata: I love you Naruto with all my heart.

Naruto: I love you to Hinata

DM: I see so that's what you meant by surprise real sneaky Airnaruto

E-witch: sniff that was beautiful airnaruto

Me: True but not as beautiful as you senorita E-witch

E-witch blushes

NL: Oh for Pete sake get a room you two.

DBV: Not bad did you plan that out?

Me: The dance yes, the kiss and confession no.

Me: well everyone that's it for chapter 6 I know a little too mushy but hey I'm a sucker for romantic fan fictions ok. Anyway read and review everyone


	7. Go the Distance

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 7: Go the distance

Me: Ok Naruto this is going to be your solo believe it my friend.

Naruto: Really? Thanks chief

Me: Your welcome my friend

DM: So who's up next?

Me: Naruto is.

NL: really what song did you pick for him?

Me: Go the distance from Hercules

DBV: Well that's a good choice.

Me: thanks Ben

Naruto: I'm ready!

Me: Okay Naruto you can start anytime

Naruto: _I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Tie find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
till find my hero's welcome  
waiting in your arms...

Me: Very well done Naruto I'm impressed with that

DM: Fits your personality very well

NL: Yea a little too well

DBV: NL zip it will you.

Me: well I'm sorry if this was a little shorter than the other chapters but it was all I had for this one anyway read and review everyone


	8. Food Glorious food

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 8: Food glorious food

DM: Okay Airnaruto who's up next and what song will be heard?

Me I chose to do something a little different for this go around

NL5: What do you mean?

Me: I'm taking the guys who have the biggest stomachs to fill to perform this one.

E-witch: Well who did you pick?

DBV: Yeah and what song is coming up?

Me: To sing I chose, Sokka, Chouji, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Naruto, Cartman, and Jaden and as for the song, I chose food glorious food from Oliver

DBV: Isn't that a little redundant?

Me: Everyone's a critic. Ok boys start singing.

All the boys: _Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Every day we say our prayer --  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
There is not a cust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine_

Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood --  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Pease pudding and saveloys!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys --  
In-di-gestion!

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day --  
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak --  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorous food.

Food, glorious food!  
What is there more handsome?  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed --  
Still worth a kin's ransom.  
What is it we dream about?  
What brings on a sigh?  
Piled peaches and cream , about  
Six feet high!

Food, glorious food!  
Eat right through the menu.  
Just loosen your belt  
Two inches and then you  
Work up a new appetite.  
In this interlude --  
The food,  
Once again, food  
Fabulous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like --  
Burned!  
Underdone!  
Crude!  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
Just thinking of growing fat --  
Our senses go reeling  
One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!

Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for  
That extra bit more --  
That's all that we live for  
Why should we be fated to  
Do nothing but brood  
On food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Fabulous food,

Chouji: _Beautiful food,_

All: _Glorious food_

Stomach growls

Chouji: I'm hungry

Me Chouji how can you be hungry with all that meat on your bones anyway?

DM: My thoughts exactly

Me: well that's all for this chapter read and review everyone


	9. King of New York

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 9: King of New York

Me: Okay boys stay on stage but Asuma you have to perform in this next one understand

Asuma: Got it

DM: Airnaruto why did you choose Asuma to go on stage?

DBV: Yeah that doesn't make sense to me

Neros arrives

Neros: Actually it does when you think about it.

Me: Hey Neros

Neros: Hey guys.

NL: Still what do you mean?

Me: Well I figured that Kakashi was going to be too lazy to do this and Gai was going to ruin it so I decided to give Asuma a crack at it plus he has a better singing voice than the other two.

All others: Oh

E-witch: Makes sense, so what song are they going to do now?

Me: I chose King of New York from Newsies gives me a little comfort away from my birth home

DM: I see

Me: Ok guys action

Jaden: _A pair of new shoes with matching laces!_

Kiba: _A permanent box at Sheepshead races!_

Sokka: _A porcelain tub with boiling water!_

Chouji: _A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!_

Jaden:_ Look at me  
I'm the king of New York  
Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Staring' right at 'cha  
Lousy with stature_

Naruto: _Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowing' my dough and going' deluxe_

Jaden: _And there I be  
Ain't I pretty?_

Jaden & Naruto: _It's my city  
I'm the king of New York!_

Aang: _A corduroy suit with fitted knickers_

Cartman: _A mezzanine seat to see the flickers_

Atticus: _Havana cigars that cost a quarter_

Lee: _An editor's desk for the star reporter_

Boys: _Tip your hat  
He's the king of New York_

Asuma: _How 'bout that!  
I'm the king of New York_

Boys: _In nothing flat  
He'll be covering  
Brooklyn to Trenton  
Our man Denton_

Raimundo: _Making a headline out of a hunch_

Asuma: _Protecting the weak_

Jaden: _And paying for lunch_

Asuma: _When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble_

Jaden: _Proud yet humble_

Jaden & Asuma: _I'm (He's) the king of New York_

All: _I gotta be either dead or dreaming'  
'Cause look at that paper with my face beaming'  
Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute _

Starting' now  
I'm the king of New York

Asuma: _Ain't ya heard?  
I'm the king of New York_

All: _Holy cow  
It's miracle  
Pulitzer's crying'  
Weasel, he's dying'  
Flashpots are shooting' bright as the sun  
I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun  
Don't ask me how  
Fortune found me  
Fate just crowned me  
Now I'm king of New York  
Look and see  
Once a piker  
Now a striker  
I'm the king of New York  
Victory!  
Front page story  
Guts and glory  
I'm the king of New York!_

Me: See guys that's why I picked Asuma so what do you think?

NL: marvelous

DM: great

Neros: perfect

E-witch: Excellent

DBV: Cool

Me: well folks there's chapter 9 for you well hope you liked it

DM: remember

DBV: read and review

E-witch: DM Don't you think we forgot to do something

DM: You're right E-witch. Hands in guys even you Airnaruto

All: Let's rock!


	10. When your evil

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 10: When you're evil

Drake darkstar arrives

DD: Hello author fighters

Neros & I: What are you doing here darkstar?

DD: simple I had Orochimaru pull some strings to bring me in here so I can perform in your little show fool.

Me: You want to perform fine but your going to do a duet with Orochimaru as punishment for both of you

Orochimaru: Why do call that a punishment?

Me: because if you don't I'll have Ranger24 make a snake skin wallet out of you got it?

Orochimaru: Gulp got it.

DM: So what are they going to sing?

Me: I don't know why you suggested this but I'll go with it it's When you're evil by Volitare

E-witch: why that song?

Me: Well Zophus and DM have begged me to do it for a while now.

Neros, NL, and E-witch: Zophus?

DM: he means milordo-z 2.0

All 3: Oh

Me: Okay action

Drake & Orochimaru: _When the Devil is too busy  
and Death's a bit too much  
they call on me by name you see,  
for my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same_

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

Me: That was not bad sin the reasonably despicable sense

E-witch: Yeah

DBV: I'll say

DM: Thank you for fulfilling my request

Me: Your welcome boss just don't do it again please I hate occultic tunes

DM: Understand

Me: Now to get rid of Drake Pull the lever Kronk

Kronk pulls the lever and trap door opens under my seat and I fall

Me: Wrong lever

I return with a gator on my butt

Me: Why do I even have that lever?

Me: move

I pull the lever that opens the stage trap door and Drake falls through it

Drake: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: Well that's all for Chapter 10 remember read & review everybody


	11. The Plagues

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 11: The Plagues

Me: Ok Iroh & Ozai you guys are up next to sing

DM: Odd choice for this chapter.

Me: Why's that?

DBV: well if you think about Ozai pretty much stole Iroh's birthright as the first born and heir to the throne.

Neros: true

NL: They're right Airnaurto, it's also determined on what song you picked for them to sing?

Me: Don't worry guys it'll work especially with this song.

DM: What song are they going to sing anyway?

Me: The plagues from the prince of Egypt

DBV: I see but did you bribe Iroh with Ginseng tea if he agreed to sing with Ozai?

Me: Well yes but that's not the point.

DM: So who's singing whose part?

Me: Iroh will be Moses while Ozai plays Pharaoh because of their opposing views of the war that's going on in their world. Iroh wants it to end where Ozai won't stop until the world is conquered.

DBV: Makes sense to me

E-witch: Very valid points made

Neros: So who is part of the chorus in the background?

Me: I chose Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Naruto, and Johnny from Ed, Edd, and Eddy for the guys and for the girls, I chose Katara, Toph, Sakura, Hinata, Nazz, and Ino

NL: nice

Me: well let's get it started Iroh, Ozai you guys ready?

Ozai: Yes

Iroh: always

Me: chorus you guys ready?

Chorus: Yes

Me: Ok then action

Chorus: _Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt..._

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord

Iroh: _Once I called you brother  
once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
was all I ever wanted..._

Chorus: _I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down_

Iroh: _And even now I wish that God   
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
is the last thing that I wanted..._

Chorus: _I send a hail of burning ice  
on every field, on every town_

Iroh: _This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
from your stubbornness and pride..._

Chorus: _I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On every leaf, on every stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!_

Iroh: _You who I called brother  
why must you call down another blow?_

Chorus: _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Iroh: _Let my people go_

Iroh & Chorus: _Thus saith the Lord_

Ozai: _You who I called brother  
how could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?_

Chorus: _I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

Ozai: _Then let my heart be hardened  
and never mind how high the cost may grow  
this will still be so:  
I will never let your people go..._

Chorus: _Thus saith the Lord:_

Iroh: _Thus saith the Lord:_

Ozai: _I will not…_

Iroh, Ozai, & chorus: _Let your (my) people go!_

Me: so what do you think?

NL: Not bad at all Airnaruto

DBV: Made sense to me

Jose and Shelby arrive

Jose: Hey gang

Shelby: What's up?

Me: Oh hey guys not much just that I have kidnapped some of my favorite characters and having them do show tunes.

Shelby; so how well has it gotten over?

Me: 16 reviews, 1 alert, favored once

Jose: well you're off to a good start

Me: thanks Jose

Me: well that's all the time I have for this chapter remember to read and review everyone.


	12. Anything you can do

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 12: Anything you can do

Dm: So who's up next?

Me: Well I decided to give Sokka and Suki a duet and the song is going to make us bust our guts from laughter.

Jose: So what's the song?

Me: I chose anything you can do from the Broadway classic Annie get your gun

NL: That's stupid

Me: No it's not

NL: yes it is

Me: no it's not

NL: yes it is

Me: No it's not

Shelby: Will you two knock it off?

Me: Ok Shelby. Sokka and Suki your up and action

Sokka and Suki: _Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you._

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
with a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
with a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
cheaper than you.

Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
and get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without being' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
longer than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

Me: So NL do you still think it was stupid?

NL: Your right it did work

Me: I told you so

NL: You did not

Me: yes I did

NL: No you didn't

Me: yes I did

NL: No you didn't

Me: Yes I did

DM: Oh brother here we go again

NL and I start brawling and I win

Me: I did

Me: I hope you liked that little bit of slapstick I put in between NL and myself well read & review folks


	13. Once upon a December

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 13: Once upon a December

Me: Okay Sakura you're on your own for this one got it

Sakura: Got it

DM: So what song is she going to sing?

Me: simple once upon a December from Anastasia, but before she does I'm expecting a guest for you boss.

DM: really who?

Me: I think you know her pretty well

Hikari Ino arrives

HI: Sempai, Airnaruto

DM: Hikari

They hug

DM: what are you doing here?

Me: She asked me if I could let her in so I couldn't refuse

DM: I see

Me: Okay Sakura action

Sakura: _Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December._

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
someone sings  
once upon a December

DM: Kind of short but good

HI: I agree why make this chapter so short.

Me: guys if you forget I still live with my parents and I have to be in bed by 11 p.m.

Both: Oh

Me: Well that's all I have for this chapter remember folks read and review


	14. Can you feel the love tonight

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 14: Can you feel the love tonight

ME: Okay Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, and Blair you're up next

All: Got it

DM: so what song are they going to do anyway?

Me: can you feel the love tonight from The Lion king

HI: Beautiful

Neros: You can't beat the classics

E-witch: True

Me: Ok everyone action

Syrus: _I can see what's happening_

Chumley: _What?_

Syrus: _And they don't have a clue_

Chumley: _Who?_

Syrus: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two._

Chumley: _oh_

Syrus: _[In a sarcastic mock-French accent  
Ze sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere  
and with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air_

FS: _Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things_

Jaden: _So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see  
the truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

Alexis: _He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?_

Chorus: _Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things  
can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Syrus: _And if he falls in love tonight  
it can be assumed_

Chumley: _His carefree days with us are history_

Syrus & Chumley: _In short, our pal is doomed_

Me: Not bad at all GX gang

Gang: Thanks

Alexis: Um Jaden I have something to tell you

Jaden: Really what is it Lex?

Alexis grabs Jaden and pulls him into a passionate kiss

Alexis: I love you Jaden

Jaden: really

Alexis: yes

NL: Well who saw that coming

Me: I didn't plan for that to happen

NL: yeah right

Me: I'm serious!

Me: well that's all remember read & review folks


	15. I feel pretty

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 15: I feel pretty

DM: Well that last one was good

DBV: I'll say

Neros: yeah it's about time Jaden knew that Alexis loves him

Me: I can testify to that

NL: So who's up next?

HI: Yeah we need another performer

Me: Well this one's going to make us bust a gut

Jose: So who's next?

Me: Tobi

All: What?!

Shelby: Airnaruto are you nuts?

Me: Nope

Charles Roberts arrives

CR: Tobi singing Broadway this I've got to see.

Me: Hey Chuck glad you could make it

CR: thanks so what is Tobi going to sing anyway?

Me: I feel pretty from west side story

DM: Oh this is going to be hilarious

Me: you're just not whistling Dixie brother.

Tobi: Okay Tobi is ready and is a good boy

Me: Tobi action

Tobi: _**I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
such a pretty dress  
such a pretty smile  
such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
and dancing for joy  
for I'm loved  
by a pretty wonderful boy**_

Red Dawn Organization: _Have you met my good friend Maria  
the craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock  
She thinks she's in love  
She thinks she's in Spain  
She isn't in love  
She's merely insane  
It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas  
Keep away from her  
Send for Chino  
This is not the Maria we know  
Modest and pure  
Polite and refined  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!  
Miss America, Miss America, speech!  
Miss America, bravo, speech!_

Tobi: _I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
That the city should give me its key  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me  
I feel dizzy  
I feel sunny  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
And so pretty  
Miss America can just resign  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
(What mirror, where?)  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
(Which, what, where, whom?)  
Such a pretty face  
such a pretty dress  
such a pretty smile  
such a pretty me!_

Tobi & Group: _I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy _

Authors: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: I'm think I'm going to wet my pants from laughter

NL: Well that's something you don't see everyday

DM: What's that?

NL: A one-eyed cross dressing screwball killer

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: Well that's it for chapter 15 remember folks read & review


	16. The girl you left behind

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 16: The girl you left behind

DM: Ok Airnaruto who's next

Me: I'm in a toss up situation. I can't choose between Ino and Ty Lee

HI: What's the song anyway?

Me: The girl you left behind from An American tail: Fievel goes west

Jose: I see so how are going to decide it?

Me: Any of you have a quarter?

NL: Right here

NL hands me the quarter

Me: Okay heads I go with Ino, Tails Ty Lee

I filp the coin and it lands on Tails

Me: Tails it is Ty Lee you're up

Ty Lee: Oh goody my big break in music

DBV: I hope her voice is as good as her agility

Neros: Well we're about to find out

Me: Okay Ty Lee and group of boys action

Boys chosen: Aang, Zuko, Chazz, Kiba, Chouji, Sokka, Ed, Johnny, Kevin, Rolf, Jaden, Naruto, and Atticus

Ty Lee: _Do you ever miss the girl you left behind?_

Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancing'?  
Making' eyes at someone else and singing', is she dancing'?  
Only the girl you left behind is real when you're sleeping'  
Puts the teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keeping'  
Happy just playing' a tune and dance the whole night away  
Hope the girl you left behind will be there for you someday  
Lonely is the wind that blows, you know you'll always miss her  
Lonely is a lover's heart, if only you could  
Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her

_All the girls you left behind could fill up California  
Please don't leave them too darn long, I think I ought a warn ya  
Absence makes the heart go cold and makes a heart to wander  
If you stay there by their sides, you'll feel their hearts grow fonder_

Boys: _Hope you see her someday  
Hope I find my way  
Back to the girl I left behind_

Ty Lee: _So tell me you will never roam_

Boys: _We swear we won't go roaming_

Ty Lee: _You'll be by your fireside_

Boys: _We'll all be home sweet home and kiss her, kiss her, kiss her_

Ty Lee: _So where's the girl you left behind?_

Boys: _She's waiting' for her sister  
We won't stop until we're home we'll hug and hug and kiss her  
I'll find the girl  
I'll find the girl  
I'll find the girl  
I'll find the girl_

Ty Lee & Boys: _You'll (I'll) find the girl  
you'll (I'll) find the girl you (I) left behind  
Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
That's right  
Alright!_

Me: Yee-haw now that's what I'm talking about

NL: You got that right.

Jiriaya pops up

Jiriaya: Still she should have shown more bare leg

Me: What are you doing here pervy sage?

Jiriaya: I was hoping to do some research in her during the performances

E-witch, HI, and Shelby: What Why we ought to..

Jiriaya: Oh no!

Girls beat up Jiriaya and put him on a catapult

Me: Well Jiriaya Have a nice trip and we'll see next fall

I pull the lever which sends him flying out the door

Me: Well that takes care of that.

Shelby: You got that right.

Me: well that's all for this chapter folks

DM: So remember

E-witch: read and review

Me: Also no perverted hermits allowed in the theatre


	17. Popular

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 17: Popular

DM: well now that the pervert problem has been solved who's next?

Me: Ino & Sakura performing popular from Wicked

E-witch: Ooh there's another huge classic tune

NL: Got that right but still I think it's been used too many times.

Me: perhaps but it works for these two women

Sakura: We're ready

Me: Okay action

Ino: _(spoken) Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project._

Sakura: _(spoken) you really don't have to do that_

Ino: _(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!_

_(Sung)  
Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I  
and let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead, and yes, indeed   
You will be

Popular! You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise  
when you talk to boys  
little ways to flirt and flounce  
Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear  
how to fix your hair  
everything that really counts

to be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal  
A sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who you were, or are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-ler. LAR!  
La la la la ... We're gonna make you popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of celebrated heads of state  
Or specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
it's the way you're viewed  
so it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular like me!

_(spoken) Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful._

Sakura: _(spoken) I - I have to go_

Ino: _(spoken) You're welcome!_

_(sung)  
And though you protest your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity_

La la la la ... You'll be popular  
Just not as quite as popular as me!

NL: not bad

DM: Short and straight to the point huh?

Me: yep

Me: well that's all for this chapter read & review everyone


	18. Master of the house

AirNaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 18: Master of the house

DM: so airnaruto who's up next?

Me: Arthur Weasley & Tsunade

NL: I thought you weren't allowed to watch any of the Harry potter movies or read any of the books?

Me: I'm not

HI: so why did you pick them to perform next and how did you know about them

Me: First of all the song I picked for them is master of the house from Les Miserables, and I chose them because it fits Mr. Weasley's view of muggles as they call us or even mud bloods because they would welcome us with an open palm and not a closed fist and second I have channel surfed passed the movies when they're on TV

E-witch: Oh now I get it

Neros: Well that clears that problem up

DBV: That's understandable

Jose: indeed

Me: Okay Mr. Weasley & Tsunade are the main singers and the chorus is: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Aang, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Alexis, Sakura, Chouji, and my special chorus guest from recess, Mikey Blumberg.

NL: Mikey?

Me: You've seen the episodes where he uses his singing voice right?

NL: yes

Me: That's why I had him show up

NL: Oh

Shelby: nice touch

Me: thanks Shelby

NL: but who plays the drinkers?

Me: Zuko, Shikamaru, Jiriaya, and, Kakashi

Arthur: _Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best innkeeper in town  
As for the rest, all of 'em crooks:  
Rooking their guests and crooking the books  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be_

Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!

Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two  
Watering the wine, making up the weight  
Picking' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's buxom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

Arthur & drinkers: _Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone_

Arthur: _But lock up your valises  
Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!_

Enter Monsieur, lay down your load  
Unlace your boots, rest from the road  
This weighs a ton, travel's a curse  
But here we strive to lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied

Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief  
Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef  
Kidney of a horse, liver of a cat  
Filling up the sausages with this and that  
Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!

Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
Here a little slice, there a little cut  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
When it comes to fixing prices  
There are a lot of tricks he knows  
How it all increases, all them bits and pieces  
Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

Arthur & chorus: _Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
gives 'em everything he's got_

Arthur: _Dirty bunch of geezers  
Jesus! What a sorry little lot!_

Tsunade: _I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?_

Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit!  
Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!  
Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire  
Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there  
What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse  
God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!

Arthur & drinkers: _Master of the house!_

Tsunade: _Master And a half_

Arthur & drinkers: _Comforter, philosopher_

Tsunade: _Ah, don't make me laugh!_

Arthur & drinkers: _Servant to the poor, butler to the great_

Tsunade: _Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!_

Arthur & drinkers: _Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse!_

Arthur: _Everybody raise a glass_

Tsunade: _Raise it up the master's ass_

All: _Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!_

Me: So how was that?

DM: Pretty good but still why did you have Tsunade do this duet anyway?

NL: Yeah what's up with that?

HI: Also why is Jiriaya one of the drinkers?

Shelby: I thought you said no perverted hermits allowed?

Me: I did but I let him back in for one reason.

Neros: Which is

Jiriaya: You know Tsunade, no matter how good you are as a singer it still doesn't change the fact that you're a vain, busty, hag who has both an alcohol and gambling problem.

Tsunade: What?!

DBV: Now he's in for it

Me: that's why I let him back in

Tsunade punches Jiriaya so hard he goes through the wall WHAM!

Authors flinch

HI: ouch

Me: He's going to fell that in the morning. Well folks that's all for this chapter

DM: so remember read & review


	19. You're the one that I want

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 19: You're the one that I want

DM: Well that last performance was rather interesting so who's up next

Me: I'm going with Aang & Katara again

HI: you already used them back in chapter 3

Me: I know but I couldn't resist using them again and don't worry NL there will be no kiss they already did that back when I last had them up on stage.

NL: That's good

DBV: So what song are they going to sing anyway?

Me: You're the one that I want from Grease

Neros: Shouldn't Katara perform that with Zuko to make more sense

Me: I know but it's just the Z K pairing is something that the show has revealed is never going to happen besides when you think about Aang both wants and needs Katara more than Zuko will.

Jose: What do you mean?

Shelby: He means Jose that since Aang is the last air bender, once the war is over he will be able to settle down with Katara, marry her, and be able to repopulate the Air nomads.

E-witch: I get it now nice idea Airnaruto.

Me: thanks E-witch but, I'm still scared that some of the people who support the Zuko Katara pairing are going to come after me with torches and pitchforks especially Darren Mathias.

CR: Why would he go after you?

Me: Chuck He's one of the biggest Zutara fans on this site and when he reads this he's going to kill me.

DM: Don't worry pal we'll protect you

Me: thanks DM

Shelby: Well let's get this tune started

Me: You got it Shelby action!

Aang: _I got chills, they're multiplying', and I'm losing' control  
Cause the power you're supplying', it's electrifying'_

Katara: _You better shape up, because I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
you better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

Both: _You're the one that I want   
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
the one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
the one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
the one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

Katara:_ If you're filled with affection,  
you're too shy to convey   
Meditate my direction, feel your way_

Aang: _I better shape up,  
because you need a man_

Katara: _I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied_

Aang: _I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_

Katara: _You better prove, that my fate is justified_

Aang: _Are you sure?_

Katara: _Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

Both: _You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

(Chorus repeats until music fades)

DM: Not bad but is this the last chapter?

Me: Heck no I was hoping to keep this going for 35 or 40 chapters

Shelby: Isn't that a little much?

Jose: Not for a song fiction

Me: He's right you know.

Me: Well that's all for this chapter

DM: So remember folks to do two things

All authors: read & review


	20. Somewhere out there

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 20: somewhere out there

HI: Well the last song was pretty good.

DM: Indeed

DBV: So what's up next and who's next?

Me: Let's see hmmm…. I got it Harry & Ginny you guys are next to perform

NL: Not a bad choice for the duet so what's the song?

Me: Somewhere out there from the original An American tail

Shelby: well that's a good choice

Jose: Still why Harry & Ginny?

Me: Well by the end of the saga they'll be hitched. (A/N: All fans of Harry Potter please don't hurt me for spoiling the last book of the series)

Neros: I thought you said you didn't read the Harry Potter series'

Me: I don't I read the plot summary for the book on That seems and sounds like a bit of a shortcut if you ask me.

Me: I know it is but still you try to bring one of those books into my house and try to read it. Good luck my mother will stick it in the fire place or her bra cabinet faster than you can say _Immoblus _

CR: Eww!

NL: So in other words what your saying is that your family is born-again Christian and your mother is overly protective of your mind?

Me: Yes

DM: I understand

Me: Well enough of that Harry are you ready?

Harry: yes

Me: What about you Ginny?

Ginny: Yes

Me: Okay then action

Harry: _Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

Ginny: _Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

Ginny: _And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Harry: _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Both: _Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true._

HI: Beautiful right sempai?

DM: Yes it was

Me: Bravo great performance you two 15 points to Gryffindor

Ron: Really

Me: yes but also I just always wanted to say that

Jose: How's that suppose to help them?

Me: I don't know I thought it would be funny to say to conclude this chapter

DBV: oh

E-witch: That was also real beautiful Airnaruto

Me: Thanks E-witch how about you and I get together when I'm done with the fiction

E-witch: Ok

Me: There you have it folks chapter 20 is in the books so remember read & review

NL: also please forgive Airnaruto if he spoiled the ending of the final Harry potter book

DM: he never read the book just the plot summary


	21. When you believe

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 21: When you believe

DM: Well that last one was rather interesting from some standpoints

DBV: So who's up next?

HI: yeah

Me: Let me see here aha it's hmm this odd

Neros & NL: What is it?

Me: It's Tea from the original Yu-Gi-Oh and Katara who are up next

Jose: that is an odd combination for duet

Shelby: indeed

CR: What's the song anyway?

Me: It's rather fitting for their characters really when you believe from The Prince of Egypt

DM: That is fitting for them

NL: Still a weird combination but who's in the group?

Me: Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Aang, Cartman, Hinata, Suki, Alexis, Jaden, and Ty Lee

HI: hmm makes sense

Me: Places everyone and action

Tea: _Many nights we pray  
with no proof anyone could here  
in our hearts a hopeful song  
we barely understood_

now we are not afraid  
although we know there's much to fear  
we were moving mountains long  
before we knew we could

Tea: _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Katara: _In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
And now I am standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

Katara: _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Both: _They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see you way safe through the rain  
Thought of a still resilient voice  
Says love is very near_

Background group: _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
Now you will_

_You will when you Believe_

Tea: _You will when you believe_

E-witch: touching sniffle

NL: Beautiful

DM: marvelous

HI: tremendous

Me: excellent jobs ladies

Tea: thank you this has always been my dream

Katara: I also thank you for this chance

Me: you're welcome

CR: So when do we get to perform on stage?

Me: You guys really want to go up there?

All: yes

Me: ok starting next chapter the fan fiction author fighters including myself will perform until then read & review folks


	22. Men in tights

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 22: Men in tights

Me: Well guys we're up next

DM: what do you mean?

Neros: Yeah?

Me: Well I have all of us boys going up on stage and doing men in tights from Robin Hood men in tights

NL: Oh no you are not getting me up there in a leotard no way no how no.

CR: No Limit you have to got with the script

NL: No way

Jose: What are you chicken?

DBV: Yeah are you chicken?

NL: I am not

Me: Look NL if you do it you can make me look like an idiot in your next fan fiction ok

NL: deal

E-witch: This should be funny

Shelby: That's for sure

HI: I wonder what Sempai looks like with tights on?

Shelby: I don't know.

Onstage: Jose, Neros, NL, DBV, CR, DM, and myself

Male authors: _We're men, we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights_! (On punch out your lights Darth Ben winds up aiming too high and punches me in the jaw)

_We're men, we're men in tights,_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights_

[Dance number, chorus line style

_We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah!_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights_

(On look like pansies we curtsy like little girls and on punch out your lights Darth Ben blindly throws a punch this time aiming too low and ending up hitting No Limit in the balls)

_We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights),_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

_When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!_

_We're butch._

Song ends with boys making macho poses

DM: Well that was different

Me: I'll say

NL: You had Ben hit me in the balls why you little…

NL pulls a Homer Simpson by strangling me until I find something to hit with which happens to be my air bending staff and hit him on the head with it.

NL: doh

I hit him again

NL: Doh

He lets go

CR: Let's just pretend that didn't happen

Me: Fair enough but I don't think the girls won't let us live that down

DBV: What are the odds that they recorded this and are now going to upload it on the internet?

Me: 5 to 1 at best

DM: There's only one thing to do now

Me: What

DM: Get that Recording

All boys: got it

Me: That's all for this morning remember read and review folks


	23. Be a man

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 23: Be a man

Me: Alright guys now that we got rid of that recording before anyone on the web could see it let's get to the next song.

DM: Which is going to be what?

Me: Be a man from Mulan

NL: Don't we also need a girl for this?

CR: He's right about that.

Me: I know that's why Hikari Ino is joining us

DM: alright

HI: I'm ready sempai

DM: that's good but, who's sitting it out

Jose: I think NL should sit it out

Me: good idea Jose besides, I don't want to tick him off more than I already have

CR: I think I'm also going to sit this one out

Me: That's cool chuck

Neros: Well we might as well get started

Me: Would you like to do the honors Chuck?

CR: You bet action!

DM: _Let's get down to business  
to defeat the Huns  
did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

Neros: _I'm never going to catch  
my breath_

DBV: _Say good-bye to those  
who knew me_

Jose: _Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym_

Me: _This guy's got 'em  
scared to death_

HI: _Hope he doesn't see  
right through me_

Neros: _Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim_

Boys: _(Be a man)_

DM: _We must be swift as  
the coursing river_

Boys: _Be a man_

DM: _With all the force  
of a great typhoon_

Boys: _Be a man_

DM: _With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

DM: _Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
you're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
so pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?_

Boys: _Be a man_

DM: _We must be swift as  
the coursing river_

Boys: _Be a man_

DM: _With all the force  
of a great typhoon_

Boys: _Be a man_

DM: _With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)   
with all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
with all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

Me: How was that guys?

E-witch: very worthy of the command presence that DM possesses

Shelby: I'll say

CR: Cool

NL: Great

Me: Well that's it until I get home from my classes today until then read & review folks


	24. It's our time now

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 24: It's our time now

Me: Okay boss, you wanted this next one well you got it?

NL: what song is he going to sing?

Me: Not just him but also, Shelby, Jose, and Hikari Ino are going to perform this one

Neros: Yes but what's the song?

Me: It's our time now by the plain white T's

E-witch: well that's new

DBV: sounds good to me

Me: places you guys action!

Band: _Oh oh oh oh_

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll reme

Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

Me: Now that was good but I still don't really have much of a wide selection of pop music

DM: don't worry about it

Me: Okay

Me: Well that's it for this chapter so read and review folks


	25. The phantom of the opera

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 25: The Phantom of the Opera

Me: Okay would Yugi and Tea please report to the stage.

Both: Okay

NL: Why are you using them next?

Me: I'm trying to see which half of Yugi does Tea care the most about Yugi or the pharaoh.

DBV: Makes sense in theory so what's the song?

Me: Let me see its The Phantom of the Opera from the Broadway musical and movie of the same name

DM: Who asked for that one?

Me: Your girl friend did boss

DM: Really?

HI: yes sempai

DM: Hikari you know you didn't have to right?

HI: Yes but I wanted to request it

DM: I understand

NL, DBV, Neros, CR, and I: Get a room already would you?

Jose & Shelby: Oh shut up!

Me: Note to self: Never tick off dragons Okay places everyone and action

Tea: _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

Yugi_: Sing once again with me  
our strange duet  
my power over you grows stronger yet  
and though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your mind_

Tea: _Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

Yugi: _It's me they hear..._

Both: _Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind_

Background: _He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

Tea: _He's there, the phantom of the opera_

Yugi: _Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!_

I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
music  
You have come here,  
for one purpose, and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music...  
my music...

NL: Not too shabby at all with that one

Tea: Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah Tea?

Tea: Can I talk to you backstage for a few minutes?

Yugi: sure

DBV: What do you think they're going to talk about back there?

Neros: Beats me

Me: I have a guess

E-witch: What?

Me: Another kiss behind closed doors that I swear I had nothing to do with.

CR: Are you sure about that?

Me: Chuck look in my eyes do I look like I'm lying?

CR: No

Me: OK then that proves it

NL: Okay Airnaruto, this is your last chance one more song that results in a kiss whether we see it or not and I'm out of here.

Me: Okay NL I won't do anymore with that happening sheesh

DM: Well that's all for this chapter of Airnaruto's gone and done it

Me: Remember folks read and review


	26. Into the west

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 26: Into the west

Me: well that last duet went over pretty well didn't it?

DM: Yep

NL: Yep

CR: Yep

DBV: Uh-huh

(A/N: The opening sentences are from the fox TV show King of the hill)

Neros: So who's going to perform next?

Jose: Yeah who's up next and what are they going to sing?

Me: E-witch is and she's going to sing Into the west from the Lord of the rings: The return of the king

Shelby: Why did you choose that song?

Me: well the melody is very eerie and soothing at the same time, also it gives a more vivid view of what things will be like on the other side of eternity for the noble

HI: Never thought you had a taste for the tragic song Airnaruto-san

Me: There are many things you don't know about me Hikari

Neros: He's right about that

E-witch: I'm ready

Me: Okay E-witch action

E-witch: _Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass

E-witch: _Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West_

All the authors are crying and wiping tears from their eyes until the song ends as is the rest of my abducted cast

Me: sniffle… That was so beautiful

DM: I always thought it was a love song to an extent.

NL: I guess it's not

Jose: anyone have a tissue?

Me: Right here

All other authors blow their noses and wipe off their tears again

Me: That's it for this chapter everyone so remember to R&R


	27. For good

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 27: For good

Me: Alright next up Hikari Ino's most recent request that she has asked me to do for a while

DBV: Which request is that?

Me: For good from Wicked

DM: I see

NL: You're letting her do that song?

Me: Yes I said I would do it and I'm not one to turn a girl down

Neros & CR: How noble.

Me & E-witch: Okay that's enough sarcasm from the peanut gallery

HI: I'm ready Airnaruto-san

Me: good Hikari and Shelby you two ready

Shelby: Yep

HI: Yes

Jose: why is Shelby up there?

Me: the song is a duet

Jose: So who's who?

Me: Hikari is Elphaba and Shelby is Glinda

Neros: That will work

Me: action!

HI: _I'm limited, just look at me I'm limited and look at you, you can do all I couldn't do Glinda now it's up to you (spoken):  
for both of us (sung): now it's up to you_

Shelby: _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who  
help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let  
them and we help them in return now I don't know if I believe that that is true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew  
you... like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood...  
who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good_

HI: _It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say before we part: so much of me is what I have  
learned from you you'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart now whatever way our stories may end I know you have  
rewritten mine by being my friend... Like a ship blown from it's mooring by a wind off the sea like a seed dropped by a  
sky bird in a distant wood who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you... I have been changed for  
good_

Shelby: _Because I knew you…_

Both: _I have been changed for good_

HI: _And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for what you blame me for..._

Shelby: _Well I guess there is blame to share..._

Both_: And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Shelby (Same time as Hikari): _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

HI (Same time as Shelby): _Like a ship blown off it's mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird in the wood_

Both_Who's to say if I've been changed for the better?_

Shelby: _because I knew you,_

HI: _because I knew you_

Both: _I have been changed for good_

Me: Great

DM: Bravo

NL: Encore

Jose: excellent

DBV: magnificent

Me: Well that's it for now and remember to read & review folks


	28. Fly from the inside

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 28: Fly from the inside

Me: Well gang you're not going to believe who's up next for a solo.

All: Who?

Me: Aang

All: Why him and what's the song he's going to sing?

Me: First off I think he deserves it and the song is fly from the inside by shine down

DM: Why did you pick that song for him anyway?

Me: Simple He's the avatar the one who has to end the war before summer's end and that puts the weight of the world on his shoulders know what I mean?

Neros: I see

CR: makes sense to me

E-witch: I understand it

Aang: Ok guys I'm ready

Me: Ok Aang action

Aang: _Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders  
On my shoulders  
All alone I pierce the chain  
And on and on the sting remains  
And dieing eyes consume me now  
The voice inside screams out loud_

DM: Wow that's good

Aang: _I am focused on what I am after  
the key to the next open chapter  
Cause I found a way to steal the sun from the sky  
long live that day that I decided to fly from the inside_

_Every day a new deception  
Pick your scene and take direction  
And on and on I search to connect  
But I don't wear a mask and I have no regrets_

I am focused on what I am after  
The key to the next open chapter

_Cause I found a way to steal the sun from the sky  
Long live that day that I decided to fly from the inside_

_I can't escape the pain  
I can't control the rage  
Sometimes I think that I'm gonna go insane  
I'm not against what's right  
I'm not for what's wrong  
I'm just making my way and I'm gone_

_Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Cause I found a way to steal the sun from the sky  
Long live that day that I decided to fly from the inside_

_that I decided to fly from the inside_

_that I decided to fly from the inside_

NL: Not bad

Jose: pretty good

Me: Well that's it for this chapter folks remember read & review


	29. I don't want to miss a thing

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 29: I don't want to miss a thing

Me: Well Guys looks like the time is now.

E-witch: Airnaruto, we already did that song.

NL: I don't think that's what he meant

DM: You sure NL

Me: He's right boss I'm up to sing next.

HI: You Airnaruto-san?

DBV: What do you know about performing on stage?

CR: Yeah

Me: well my dad sings as part of choir at the church my family attends and has a very good voice trust me about this

Jose: I see

Shelby: Well I guess it could work

Neros: So what song are you going to sing?

Me: I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith

DM: Well that's not a bad choice

NL: Not at all

Me: Well I might as well get up there

E-witch: Ready Airnaruto?

Me: I Sure am E-witch

DM: Action

Me: _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Me: _yea, yea, yea, yea, yeah!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I_ Don't wanna close my eyes  
_I_ Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Authors: applause

DM: Bravo

HI: Magnificent

E-witch: Beautiful

NL: Great

Neros: tremendous

Jose: Ole

Shelby: cool

Me: Thanks guys I had dedicated it to someone

CR: who?

Me: E-witch

E-witch: That's sweet

I blush

Me: Thanks E-witch

NL: Oh brother will the two of you get a room please?

Me: well that's all for this chapter folks only about 6 to 11 chapters left before I see ready to call it quits with this story so remember to read and review.


	30. Danny boy

Airnaruto's Gone and done it

Chapter 30: Danny boy

Wormtail96 arrives

WT: Hey guys

Me: Hey Wormtail

NL: hey there pal

Jose: Hi Wormtail

HI: Hello Wormtail-san

WT: What's going on in here?

Me: Not much I'm just having some of my favorite characters perform show tunes in my first fiction

WT: oh how well is it doing?

DM: It's gotten about 35 or 40 reviews

WT: Really?

Shelby: Yes

WT: And you came up with this idea Airnaruto?

Me: Yep

Neros: Yep

DBV: yep

CR: uh-huh

WT: So who's up next?

Me: Let me see here it's you have got to be kidding me?

DM: What?

Me: Apparently up next are Ron, Fred, and George the Weasley brothers with their variation of Danny boy

CR: Not good

Me: I hope they didn't rig our chairs with itching powder

E-witch: me too

Me: I'm going up the balcony box to watch this

DBV: I'll go with him

Me: Action

DBV: Why did they want to do this song anyway?

Me: Probably to prove the stereotype wrong

DBV: What stereotype?

Me: That everyone who's either of Irish, Scottish, or Scottish-Irish cries whenever they hear a rendition of either Mother Mcree or Danny Boy

DBV: Oh well whose version are they doing?

Me: Eva Cassidy

Fred: _Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.  
From Glenn to Glenn and down the mountain side.  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying.  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go, and I must bide_.

George: _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow.  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
'Tis I'll be there in Sunshine or in Shadow  
Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so._

Ron: _And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be.  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying.  
And kneel and say an "Ave" for me._

All 3 start to cry as they get to the final verse of the song

All: _And I shall hear, though' soft you tread above me  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be.  
If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me._

Song ends and all 3 are crying hysterically

Applause from every one below

Me: Well there goes another popular expression down the drain.

DBV: What's that?

Me: The luck of the Irish

Both Darth Ben and I laugh (A/N: I got this idea from an episode of The Muppet Show, where the Swedish chef, Animal, and Beaker are singing Danny boy and at the end of the song or near the end of it they start crying. After the song Waldorf tells Staler what I just told Ben and share a good laugh. A/N #2: I don't own The Muppet Show or any of the Muppets because they are owned by the Jim Henson company and Disney)

Me: There's Chapter 30 for you folks so remember to read and review


	31. Poor unfortunate souls

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 31: Poor unfortunate souls

DM: Well Airnaruto you really out did yourself in terms of comedy with that last song.

Me: well you know you can't beat the classics

Jose: True

HI: So what's next?

Shelby: Yeah

DBV: Also why are you and I down here and why are No Limit and Wormtail in the box?

Me: Well to answer those questions first I got a request from Cosmo Prower Tomahawk requesting she wanted someone to do Poor unfortunate souls from The Little mermaid so I chose Azula and second since those two are almost never seen separated in terms of being best buddies when Wormtail writes a fiction I thought maybe this time they should be the hecklers.

NL: Yeah and this is the one thing about this story you've gotten right.

WT: What's wrong with it? He's gotten 40 reviews.

NL: yeah but about a quarter of them were from evil-sound ninja

Me: Not yet you slop artist

E-witch: so which Muppet show scene parody are you doing this time anyway?

Neros: yeah and what's the point of it?

Me: Remember the time Staler and Waldorf out roasted Milton Berle

DM: yeah

Me: I just want Azula for once in her life to break her character of stuck-up, cowardly, sociopathic, conniving bitch

HI: Oh I see the heckling is so you can get her real mad.

Me: exactly okay and action! (A/N: During this one I'm going to skip the speaking parts of the song)

Azula: _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
those poor unfortunate souls  
so sad, so true  
they come flocking to my cauldron  
crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
they think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
and after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man_

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Azula: I'm sure my performance was enough to impress you or else I will have my troops destroy you

DM: You really are what Airnaruto says you are

Azula: Which is what?

Jose: simple an opportunistic coward

Azula: What is that suppose to mean?

HI: Simple we come to his aid because we are his friends

DBV: Yeah

Neros: Also we fight with honor.

Me: You on the other hand Azula just treat people like your pawns and have them fight your battles for you instead of fighting and dying along side of them.

Azula: You can't talk to me like that.

CR: I say they just did and they're right

Azula: shut up!

WT (sarcastically): oh nice comeback

Azula: I'll have you know that I've been a Fire bending prodigy and singer for half my life.

NL: Then how we got this half?

Azula: Did the two of you in that box come here to be entertained or not?

WT: That's right.

Azula: What's right?

WT: We came here to be entertained and we were not.

Authors: hahahahahahahaha

Azula: That's it guards finish them off

Fire soldiers attack us and we answer back with our best attacks

Me: Rasengan!

DM: Dark magic attack

Neros: Spirit gun

WT & E-witch: Immobulus

Fire soldiers are now on the ground dead

Azula: Impossible how did you weaklings defeat them?

Me: Like I told Orochimaru you mess with one of us you mess with us all. Like I said before Azula my teammates, my precious ones, my friends are my strength we fight together we triumph together. Now before you make an even bigger mess than you have already. Pull the lever Kronk. (A/N #2: I know I used this joke back in chapter 10 but it works)

Kronk makes the same mistake again

Me: WRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG LEVEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

I Return

Me: again why do I even have that lever?

Slap the gator off my butt

Me: out of my way

I pull the lever for the stage trap door and Azula falls through it

Azula: Screams

Me: well now to clean up the theatre guys

All authors: Lets rock!

Me: well this was quite a long chapter see you next time bye


	32. God bless the USA

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 32: God Bless the USA

Me: Well guys now that the theatre is all cleaned up let's get to the next act

DM: good idea

Neros: indeed

HI: yes we should

E-witch: you got it

WT: Who's next?

Me: Ben Tennyson

NL: What's he going to sing?

CR: yeah

Me: God Bless the USA by Lee Greenwood

Jose: needed a little patriotism for the show huh?

Me: yep

Shelby; he won't use the omnitrix right?

Me: nope

DM: well that's good

Ben: Okay guys I'm ready

Me: Okay Ben go for it

Ben: _If tomorrow all the things were gone  
I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again  
with just my children and my wife,  
I'd thank my lucky stars  
to be living here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
and they can't take that away._

And I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A.

From the lakes of Minnesota  
to the hills of Tennessee,  
across the plains of Texas  
from sea to shining sea.  
From Detroit down to Houston  
and New York to L.A.,  
well There's pride in every American heart  
and it's time we stand and say:

that I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A.

And I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A.

Me: You did great Ben

Most of the boys: USA, USA, USA, USA, USA

No Limit is seen waving old glory in the background

WT: Typical of a Yankee

Me: What's that suppose to mean Wormtail?

WT: It means you're overly patriotic for a country that's in shambles

Me: Your lucky we're teammates now Wormtail otherwise I would be getting Yankee on your butt

NL: Airnaruto are you saying your gay?

Me: No NL I'm not a homosexual!

DM: Guys we're suppose to fight evil not each other so make up

Me: ok Wormtail I'm humbly apologize for my actions towards you

WT: I also apologize for how I insulted you and accept your apology

Me: Likewise. Well this chapter is over remember folks read and review only 8 chapters to go also I already have decided on a closing number but I'm not gonna tell you until we get to it.


	33. What would Brian Boitano do

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 33: What would Brian Boitano do?

Me: Okay now that the little dispute between Wormtail and I is over let's move on to the next song.

DM: So who's up next?

Other authors: Yeah?

Me: Let's see here aha here it is it's the Naru-Shika-Cho trio

HI: Naru-Shika-Cho?

CR: What's that suppose to mean?

Me: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji

DBV: Hmm makes sense

Jose: What song are they going to sing anyway?

Shelby: Exactly what I want to know

Neros: me too

NL: Me three

Me: What would Brian Boitano do? From South park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut

DM: Hmm that might work

Neros: lets' just hope it doesn't end like it did in chapter two when Chouji bowled over Kiba

E-witch: I'm sure it won't

Me: E-witch is right it won't. You guys ready?

Naruto: Believe it!

Chouji: Oh yeah!

Shikamaru: (Snoring)

Me: (yelling) Shikamaru wake up you lazy ass before I have Temari or your mother come in here to beat some sense into you!

Shikamaru: Alright already! What a drag

DM: Why threaten him with one of those two women?

Me: simple Temari and his mother are two scariest women he's ever met in his life.

NL: That's troublesome

Neros: Tell me about it

Me: well here we go action!

Naruto: _What would Brian Boitano do  
If he was here right now,  
He'd make a plan  
And he'd follow through,  
That's what Brian Boitano'd do._

Shikamaru: _When Brian Boitano was in the Olympics,  
Skating for the gold,  
He did two sow cows and a triple Lutz,  
while wearing a blind fold._

Chouji: _When Brian Boitano was in the Alps,  
Fighting grizzly bears,  
He used his magical fire breath,  
and saved the maidens fair._

All: _So what would Brian Boitano do  
If he were here today,  
I'm sure he'd kick an ass or two,  
That's what Brian Boitano'd do._

Chouji: _I want this V-chip out of me,  
it has stunted my vo-ca-bu-lar-y._

Shikamaru: _And I just want my mom  
to stop fighting everyone_

Naruto: _For Wendy I'll be an activist, too,  
cos that's what Brian Boitano would do._

All: _And what would Brian Boitano do,  
He'd call all the kids in town,  
and tell them to unite for true  
that's what Brian Boitano would do._

When Brian Boitano traveled through time  
to the year 3010,  
He fought the evil robot kings  
and saved the human race again

Chouji: _And when Brian Boitano built the pyramids,  
He beat up Kubela Kong._

All: _Cos Brian Boitano doesn't take shit from an-e-y-body_

_So let's all get together,  
and unite to stop our mom's  
and we'll save Terrance and Phillip too,  
cos that's what Brian Boitano do._

And we'll save Terrance and Phillip too,  
cos that's what Brian Boitano dooooo,  
that's what Brian Boitano do.

DM: that was pretty good.

Neros: I'll say

Me: Well that's it for this chapter only 7 left so remember to read and review


	34. Summer nights

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 34: Summer nights

Me: Alright gang I have some good news and some bad news

E-witch: What's the good news?

Me: I have received my 50th review for this story

Neros: That's good

WT: But what's the bad news?

Me: After this chapter there are only 6 left before I decided to end it

DM: That's pretty sad

NL: Well better make do with what you have left

DBV: might as well

CR: They're right

Me: Ok gang I'll try

Shelby: So who's up next?

Me: Sakura and Rock Lee with summer nights from Grease

All the girls: cute!

HI: Still why did you pick Sakura to do it with Lee?

Jose: Yeah why?

Me: Several reasons, first off I don't think Sasuke is the best choice for her because he's a prick, and second Lee is the 3rd most likely guy she will end up hitched to at the end

E-witch: Why do you say the 3rd most likely?

Me: well Sasuke's just going to ignore her if they marry, and Naruto will just get his ass handed to him if she marries him.

DM: So that's why you chose Lee?

Me: yep

DBV: So who's in the groups around them?

Me: for the boys it will be Shikamaru, Naruto, Ben, Aang, Kiba, Syrus, Harry, Chouji, Atticus, and Ron

HI: And for the girls?

Me: Alexis, Temari, Nazz, Hinata, Ino, Blair, Ty Lee, Katara, Tayuya, and Hermione

DM: Well that's a good line up

NL: I agree

Lee: Yes I'm ready to once again dazzle you all with my singing ability for I am in the springtime of youth! (Nice guy pose smile with the teeth ping)

Me: Hmm.. Oh I'm sorry Lee did you something?

Lee face vaults

Lee: At least this time I get to do it this time with the lovely Sakura

Sakura: That's very sweet Lee

Me: Okay everyone action!

Lee: _Summer loving' had me a blast_

Sakura: _Summer loving', happened so fast_

Lee: I met a girl crazy for me

Sakura: _I met a boy, cute as can be_

Both: _Summer days drifting' away,  
to uh-oh those summer nights_

Boys: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Naruto: _Did you get very far?_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Hinata: Like does he have a car?

Lee: _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

Sakura: _He went by me, got my suit damp_

Lee: _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

Sakura: _He showed off, splashing around_

Both: _Summer sun, something's begun,  
but uh-oh those summer nights_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Alexis: _Was it love at first sight?_

Boys: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Jaden: _Did she put up a fight?_

Lee: _Took her bowling' in the Arcade_

Sakura: _We went strolling', drank lemonade_

Lee: _We made out under the dock_

Sakura: _we stayed up until ten o'clock_

Both: _Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights_

Boys: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Shikamaru: _But you don't got to brag_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Temari: _Cause he sounds like a drag._

Sakura: _He got friendly, holding' my hand_

Lee: _Well she got friendly, down in the sand_

Sakura: _He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

Lee: _Well she was good, you know what I mean_

Both: _Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
but uh-oh those summer nights_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Ino: _How much dough did he spend?_

Boys: _Tell me more, tell me more,_

Chouji: _Could she get me a friend?_

Sakura: _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

Lee: _So I told her we'd still be friends_

Sakura: _Then we made our true love vow_

Lee: _Wonder what she's doing' now_

Both: _Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights_

DM: That was marvelous

CR: Beautiful

Girls: awww!

NL: Well at least now I get why he picked Lee

WT: I'll say

Neros: well that's it for now you guys.

Jose: why?

Me: I have to get to my class in a bout an hour and a half so until I get home later today I'll stop here

DM: Fair enough

Me: E-witch would you like to do the honors?

E-witch: Sure. Just remember folks to read and review see you next time


	35. Higher

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 35: Higher

Neros: Please tell me that was the last love duet Airnaruto.

NL: yeah I'm getting bored with them

Me: Don't worry you guys it was.

WT: What a relief

Jose: Well that's your opinion

Shelby: Personally I would have preferred at least one more

HI: I don't think Airnaruto-san has enough time for one more

DM: Neither do I

DBV: So what's the next song?

Me: well Chuck's going to do Creed's Higher

E-witch: Cool

WT: I thought it was called can you take me higher?

Me: I've always called it higher.

HI: So this is a solo for him right?

Me: yep

Neros: This should be good

CR: I'm ready you guys

Me: Action

CR: _When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake_

_So let's go there  
let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
let's ask can we stay?_

_Can you take me higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
can you take me higher?  
To a place with golden streets_

_Although I would like our world to change  
it helps me to appreciate  
those nights and those dreams_

_But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
if I could make the Earth and my dreams the same_

_The only difference is  
to let love replace all our hate_

_So let's go there  
let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
let's ask can we stay?_

Can you take me higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
can you take me higher?  
To a place with golden streets

_So let's go there (let's go there)  
Let's go there (let's go there) Come on,  
let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?_

_Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Still up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine_

Still up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine

_Can you take me higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
can you take me higher?  
To a place with golden streets_

can you take me higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
can you take me higher?  
To a place with golden streets

Me: overall impression rather wonderful

DM: I'll agree with that

NL: No kidding

Me: Well that's all for this chapter only 5 more folks so remember read and review


	36. I'm too sexy

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 36: I'm too sexy

DM: Well I got to admit Airnaruto you and Chuck are pretty good singers

HI: I agree with sempai

CR and I: Thanks guys

NL: So who's next?

Me: Okay next up is oh no not him anyone but and any song but that one!

WT: What's wrong?

Neros & DBV: Who's next?

Jose & Shelby: What's the song?

E-witch: you don't look good Airnaruto.

Me: I'm not because apparently up next is Jiriaya with I'm too sexy by right said Fred

Authors: Oh no not that!

Me: How did he get back in here anyway?

DM: Probably bribed the guard with a signed copy of Make out tactics to let him in

NL: But why would he choose that song of all the songs to pick?

DBV: He probably ahs the same reason I didn't let Gai-sensei in

HI: But Gai sucks

Me: I know but we might as well let Jiriaya sing his song for now

NL: fine

Me: action Jiriaya

Jiriaya: _I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
_

_Love's going to leave me  
_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
_

_So sexy it hurts  
_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
_

_New York and Japan  
_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
_

_Too sexy for your party  
_

_No way I'm disco dancing  
_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
_

_Too sexy by far  
_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat  
_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

DM: Okay that was completely disturbing

NL: My eyes my eyes

WT: It Burns us!

HI: EWW!

Me: Jiriaya with 4 votes against you. You are the weakest link…goodbye!

I hold up a remote control that opens the stage trap door

Jiriaya: bummer

Jiriaya screams

Me: I did this to do some more Jiriaya bashing if you wanted to know folks well that's it for this chapter so read and review folks


	37. Son of man

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 37: Son of man

DM: Well thank goodness Jiriaya's gone from this story

HI: Your right sempai

NL: He sucked

WT: Worst singer out of the bunch

Jose: Yep

CR: Yep

Neros: Yep

Me: uh-huh

DBV: true that

Shelby: So who's up next?

Me: E-witch do you have my clipboard?

E-witch: right here

Me: Thanks

E-witch: You're welcome

Me: Let's see its Harry with Son of Man from Tarzan

DM: Well that's a good choice

Harry: Okay I'm all set authors

Me: anytime you can sing Harry

NL: Why is he doing this song?

Me: I got this idea from DJrodriguez who had this as a song fiction reflecting on Harry's life and trials during his time in Hogwarts as well as his journey from boy to man.

NL: Oh

Harry: _Huh_

Oh, the power to be strong,  
And the wisdom to be wise,  
All these things will come to you in time.

On this journey that you're making,  
There'll be answers that you'll see,  
And it's you who climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak.

_Son of man look to the sky,  
Lift your spirit, set it free,  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride,  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be._

_Though there's no one there to guide you,  
No one to take your hand,   
From the faith and understanding,  
You will journey from boy to man._

_Son of man look to the sky,  
Lift your spirit, set it free,  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride,  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be_

In learning you will teach,  
And in teaching you will learn,  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love,

_Oh and all the things you dreamed of,  
The visions that you saw,  
Well the time is drawing near now,  
It's yours to claim it all._

_Son of man look to the sky,  
Lift your spirit, set it free,  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride,  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be._

_Son of man, son of man for all to see._

Me: That was awesome

WT: Awesome? That was bloody brilliant

DM: I agree

HI: Indeed

Me: Well that's all for now so remember to read & review remember only 3 chapters left now


	38. Through Heaven's eyes

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 38: Through Heaven's eyes

NL: Is it me or is Airnaruto rushing to get to the finale?

WT: Maybe he is but what's the song that everyone will perform when he gets there?

NL: I don't know he wouldn't tell me.

WT: Maybe one of the others know

NL: let's ask them

WT: Neros do you know what the finale song is?

Neros: Nope

Jose: Nope

CR: Nope

DBV: Un-unh

NL: Do you know Darkmagicianmon?

DM (Sarcastically): Huh? Oh I'm sorry did you guys say something

NL & WT anime fall to the floor

THUD!

WT: Hikari Ino do you know

HI: Yes I do but sempai and Airnaruto-san made me promise them I wouldn't tell you

Both NL & WT: Oh man!

Me: Okay everyone Iroh I have you up next to perform

Iroh: Really and what song will I be singing this time?

Me: Your song is Through Heaven's eyes from the prince of Egypt

Iroh: That sounds lovely

Shelby: I'll say

E-witch: This is going to be soothing

Me: I'll say ok action!

Iroh: _A single thread in a tapestry  
though its color brightly shines  
can never see its purpose  
in the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth  
or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heavens eyes  
Lai-la-lai..._

_A lake of gold in the desert sand  
is less than a cool fresh spring  
and to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
is greater than the richest king  
if a man lose everything he owns  
has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man  
in wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come  
the answer will come to him who tries  
to look at his life through heaven's eyes_

Iroh: This reminds me of you nephew

Zuko: uncle

Iroh: _And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
There's a lot to go around_

_No life can escape being blown about  
by the winds of change and chance  
and though you never know all the steps  
you must learn to join the dance  
you must learn to join the dance  
Lai-la-lai..._

_So how do you judge what a man is worth  
by what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through heaven's eyes  
Look at your life  
Look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

Jose: That was very good

DM: Very well done

Me: I knew I chose well by having Iroh come out next

NL: Why?

Me: He's less of a prick than Ozai is

WT: Good point

Me: Well that's all for this chapter only one left before the grand finale chapter see you next time


	39. The devil went down to Georgia

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 39: The devil went down to Georgia

DM: Well that last song went pretty well in my opinion

HI: I loved it sempai

NL: It wasn't all that bad

WT: You know what the only bad thing about this story is

NL: What?

WT: all the chapters have been less than 1,000 words

Both laugh

Me: Everyone's a critic

CR: Those two just loves to heckle you don't they?

E-witch: They sure do like heckling Airnaruto

DBV: Yeah and I hate it when they get over critical

Shelby: Tell me about it

Jose: Cool it Shelby

Neros: So who's next?

Me: No Limit is.

NL: What me doing a solo

Me: Yep

NL: Time to show you how it's done, what's the song?

Me: The devil went down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels band

NL: sounds simple enough

Me: Oh by the way your going to need this fiddle

NL: alright

DM: this should be good

Me: Yeah maybe this will soften up that sour puss heck for as much as I know he's been sour ever since you made him Grumpy in your Snow White parody boss

DM: Airnaruto don't bring that up again

Me: sorry ok NL action!

NL: _The devil went down to Georgia  
He was looking' for a soul to steal   
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willing' to make a deal_

When he came upon this young man   
Sawing' on a fiddle and playing' it hot  
And the devil jumped   
Up on a hickory stump  
And said boy let me tell you what

_I guess you didn't know it  
but I'm a fiddle player too  
and if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you_

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
but give the devil his due   
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you_

_The boy said my name's Johnny  
and it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
and you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been_

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul._

_The devil opened up his case  
and he said I'll start this show  
and fire flew from his fingertips  
as he rosined up his bow_

then he pulled the bow across the strings  
and it made a evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

[Instrumental

NL: _When the devil finished   
Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
Just sit right in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done_

_He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picking' out dough   
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no_

[Instrumental

NL: _The devil bowed his head   
because he knew that he'd been beat  
and he laid that golden fiddle  
on the ground at Johnny's feet_

_Johnny said, Devil just come on back  
if you ever want to try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best there's ever been_

_And he played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picking' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no_

[Instrumental to end

HI: Bravo

Me: Thanks Hikari Ino

HI: Your welcome

DM: Nice use of a country classic

DBV: Cool

Me: well the finale is next chapter so read & review folks


	40. The finale We go together

Airnaruto's gone and done it

Chapter 40: The finale we go together

Me: Well everyone, characters, and authors alike it's now time for the finale

NL: About time

WT: You're telling me

Jose: well it was fun while it lasted

CR: Yep

DBV: Yep

Neros: Yep

DM: Uh-huh

HI: I wonder what he has planned

Shelby: I don't know but I bet it's going to be good

E-witch: I'm sure it will be

Me: For this one I want everybody both characters and authors to be on stage

WT: well that's new

NL: I'll say

DM: So Airnaruto are you in this song to?

Me: Yep

DBV: Cool so what is it?

Me: We go together from Grease

NL: What?

WT: Oh come on couldn't you have picked something better than that?

E-witch: actually it's a great choice because of this large group that was gathered

HI: she's right

NL: Ok we'll go with it

DM: cool

Me: Let's hit it

All characters and authors: _We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah_

_We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-one_

_When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
and stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve_

On Love Darkmagicianmon takes Hikari Ino's hand, Jose takes Shelby's hand and I take E-witches hand

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

_We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!_

_We'll always be together  
we'll always be together  
we'll always be together  
we'll always be together  
we'll always be together  
we'll always be together  
we'll always be together_

DM: Well done Airnaruto for putting up a tremendous first story I congratulate you

HI: As do I

Neros, DBV, NL, WT, CR, Jose, and Shelby: so do we

E-witch: But especially me

Me: Thanks you guys I couldn't have done it without your support in me let's go back to home base

As we file out E-witch and I are the only two left then E-witch does something I didn't expect for her to do

E-witch: Airnaruto wait!

Me: What is it E-witch

E-witch: I never properly thanked you for dedicating that song you did for me a while back

Me: E-witch it's alright but have you come up with a way now I'm curious?

E-witch: I have

Me: How

E-witch: close your eyes

I close my eyes

Me: Okay so what's the surprise?

E-witch: This

At that moment I fell something on my lips so I open my eyes and I see E-witch the 22 year old Peruvian authoress giving me a passionate kiss but not enough to make me open my mouth so her tongue can get in or vice versa. Finally we separate

Me: Your welcome E-witch

The end

Me: Well folks that's all I hoped you liked my first attempt at a fan fiction see ya and God bless you


End file.
